Aero'sFuture: Time Travel
YEAR POSTED: 2009 In the distant future, time travel may be a huge realization in both recreational and commercial uses. It will be used for vacationing and earning a huge sum of cash from paying consumers. No matter how you look at it, time travel will be an essential part of the future; just like what the car is today. Additionally, many people have claimed that they have traveled through time or that the government is in some way connected with secret tests of time travel; the truth is that nothing has ever traveled through time yet. There are no secret military tests of time travel; however, there are people working on theories and prototypes of various time machines that might make time travel possible. What is Time Travel Time travel is the process of journeying through the fourth spacial dimension of time. One who times travels, a time traveler, may either go back or forward in time, seeing as it is an impossibility to travel sideways through time. The inevitability of humanity being able to eventually time travel is close to a 100% chance. Who Ronald Mallett, an assistant professor at the Univeristy of Connecticut, was born in Roaring Spring, Pennsylvania, on March 3, 1945. Slightly after his tenth birthday, Ronald's father died while suffering a massive heart attack. Inspired by a comic book version of H.G. Wells' The Time Machine, Mallett aspired to travel back through the fourth dimension to see his father one last time. At sixty-four years of age, Mallett has been working on a theoretical time machine concept for quite some time and believes that he knows exactly how to achieve humanities first time machine. He stresses that if you contain enough highly concentrated light, the light itself will warp space-time. This warping will evidently cause an Einstein-Rosen Bridge (otherwise known as a wormhole) that will allow for the twisting of not only space, but time as well. Mallet hopes that he can receive enough funds to actually construct this time machine. He desires to prove skeptics by sending a single subatomic particle through time. Claims of Time Travel John Titor, probably the most recognizable claims of traveling through time, said that he was apart of the military in the year 2036. He told of upcoming events that were supposed to happen, starting with horrific events in 2004 that never came to be. He described civil unrest surrounding the United States presidential election of 2004. This unrest will then lead to the beginning of yet another civil war that will end in a brief, yet violently intense World War Three in 2015. Supposedly, World War Three begins when Russia decides to bomb many major metropolises in the United States, China, and Europe (the cause of this was not explained). The United States counterattacks, leaving the US in victory. However, the cities that were bombed were completely obliterated along with China and Europe. Since one of the prime targets in the United States was Washington D.C., Titor refers to "N Day," the day in which Omaha, Nebraska is elected as the nation's new capital city. Titor also stated that the Olympics would cease to be held after 2004 as a result of this initial civil unrest. Obviously, extreme civil unrest did not occur and never was the United States anywhere near entering another civil war in 2004. And as far as the claim that the official Olympics would vanish from sight; this was proven false with the staging of the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin, Italy. That is, unless, John Titor changed history, which is doubtful. When To Expect Time Travel Time travel will not be apart of daily life for possibly hundreds of years, but the first subatomic particle sent through time will roughly occur within the span of one hundred years or less seeing as if Ronald Mallett expires before his dreams comes to fruition, there is bound to be many people that will continue where he left off. Uses of Time Travel The are supposedly an infinite multitude of uses involving time travel. Most apparent of which involve familiar recreation, but some underlying uses may be rooted in commercial industry. Either way one looks at it, time travel will benefit a consumer more than anything else. For recreation, a future family will take a week long vacation in not just locations, but times as well. The family may visit sixtienth-century Europe. Commercials applications would most likely involve a touristy corporation which allows bulk time travel, or the use of time travel in expeditions with numerous people. Because time travel is dangerously risky with many hidden problems lurking around every year, recreational time travel will be delayed by many decades while scientists correct the tweaks involved. During this time, people will resort to the commercial applications of touristry. Category:Aero'sFuture Category:Transportation